The sun will set on the night elves
by Inwe Elensar
Summary: The fellowship discovers a race of elves that haven't come out of hiding since the war of the ring 3,000 years ago. Legolas finds an unexpected love along the way.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan-fic, so if it totally sucks, or is really boring then i'm sorry! but your feedback will be greatly appreciated no matter what you say. (as long as you're not too harsh!)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters, except for lessien and Ireth. i'm just borrowing the rest. the idea for the night elves came from war craft 3, but they are not exactly like the ones from the game. please dont sue me!  
  
When you see this 'enter text here' that is legolas thinking. the story is somewhat taking place as legolas sees it and thinks it. if the story totally sucks i'm sorry, but i was just getting an idea out there. if it does suck please tell me and i wont write anymore fanfics. :)  
  
Inwe  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Lessien rating: pg based mostly from book, but might have some movie points too!  
  
The sun will set on the Night Elves ch.1  
  
The sun was setting and still there was no sign of Lothlorien. Had they strayed off course? Of course not, Aragorn was an expert in the woodland arts. But still, he was very distraught over the recent loss of Gandalf, and Boromir had not stopped insisting that they go around the golden woods of Lothlorien. Had Aragorn gone around unconsiously, hoping that Boromir would notice there direction shift and be silent? If that was Aragorn's intention, then it was useless, because Boromir was still going on and on about "the dreaded lady of the wood." As much as Legolas wanted to interupt his stories, he didn't, for fear of causing a fight, and he didn't think that anyone needed that. For Legolas knew that Lady Galadriel was not dreaded, nor was she any danger to those that were pure of heart. Then his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Frodo.  
  
"How do you know these things about Lothlorien, Boromir? Have you seen it with your own eyes?"  
  
"No, not with my own eyes", replied Boromir.  
  
"Then how do you know these tales to be true?", said a voice that had been unheard since they left Moria.  
  
"Because, Legolas, the people of Gondor do not make up tales."  
  
"I've never been to Lothlorien, but it is said that the elves of Lorien are much like the elves of Rivendell, only they are much more fair to look upon. Why would a people so fair be such a threat to the men of Gondor? Is it perhaps, because they are so fair?", said Legolas with a very self assured smirk.  
  
"Are you trying to imply something with that remark?", said Boromir stopping and looking at Legolas, as if to challenge him.  
  
"I imply nothing, you take what you will from my comment Boromir. If you hold something against the elves, it is your own conscience that implies it, not I."  
  
To this Boromir said nothing, for he knew that he didn't have anything against the elves, but something grew on his conscience. What it was, he could not tell. Aragorn remained silent through the whole debate because he didn't want them to think he was going to take anyone's side in such an argument. He knew, though, that the fellowship would part very soon, he only hoped it wouldn't be because they turned on each other.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Morning came without anymore of Boromir's tales. 'I no longer trust Boromir, for as valiant and honorable as he is, there is something that grows on him', thought Legolas. He wished to speak to Aragorn about this matter while they were still resting, but he did not want to risk Boromir hearing him. He did, however, want to speak with him about their direction.  
  
"Aragorn. I wish to speak to you about something."  
  
"Yes my friend, what is it?" answered Aragorn.  
  
"I am somewhat concerned of our direction. We should have reached Loth-"  
  
Suddenly Legolas was interrupted by what he thought to be footsteps, for what it was, was a mystery to even Legolas.  
  
"What is it my friend?"  
  
Just then Aragorn heard them: footsteps. "Quickly, everyone hide." he announced in a low voice, so as not to attract attention.  
  
The hobbits hid in some near by shrubbery and Gimli,Boromir, and Aragorn hid in the thicket. Legolas lept up and hid in a nearby treetop. They sat for what seemed like an eternity, and saw nothing. Legolas heard the mumblings of a language he did not understand, but didn't think it sounded like orcish. For the language was not harsh and ugly, but somewhat soft and delicate.  
  
After an hour or so, the beings finally wandered through where their camp had been. As they walked through the woods, Legolas could do nothing but stare. As they walked through he could see that they were Night Elves. He thought them just a legend among the peoples of Middle-Earth.  
  
As Aragorn was admiring the wonders that walked before him, he heard a branch snap, and the two elves that walked there snapped thier heads in the direction of the noise. He realized that Sam had, for some reason, stumbled and broken a branch: they were discovered. Frodo hoped that the night elves were friendly, and wouldn't slay them at first sight.  
  
The taller of the two elves walked over to the hobbits, and said something that was unfamiliar to their ears. Frodo noticed that the two elves were she-elves, and appeared to be sentinels or warriors of some kind. Though he knew that she-elves were allowed to do what they pleased, he was surprised to see beings with such beauty and grace hold such weapons.  
  
The shorter elf interrupted Frodo's thought, but this time she spoke the common speach.  
  
"Well, how is that folk so small have gotten through this perilous land with only a short sword at there side."  
  
They said nothing, but admired the elves. The first one was very tall, and had black hair that went to the bottom of her waist. She wore a black cloak held together by a brooch shaped like a cresent moon. Her garb showed much more skin than the hobbits were used to seeing; it made them blush. She wore a top that showed her stomach and most of her chest, save her breasts. Her pants were tight, and made of some fabric unfamiliar to Frodo. Her clothes were black, except her top was a deep purple. She carried at her side a long sword, and a dagger. On her back was a quiver made of dark wood, and in her hand was a long bow made of the same material.When she looked at the hobbits her violet eyes shined as if to show her wonder.  
  
The second elf was a little shorter, but was no less beautiful. Her hair was black also, but it only hanged just past her shoulder blades. She wore the same cloak and pants, but her top wasn't purple, but a deep green. At her side was a short axe, and long dagger. On her back she wore the same quiver and bow. Her eyes were a deep blue and had the same shine in her eyes.  
  
"Well, will you not answer?" said the shorter elf.  
  
Finally Merry spoke up,"An easy task it was not, but we managed. Tell us, who are you, and how did you get here?"  
  
"We are Night elves from Fangorn forest. We are going to Lotholorien. Our people haven't been in Lothlorien in ages, because of that, we are thought to have only been legends dreamed up in the minds of men."  
  
'Should I jump down and speak to them? I have dreamt of Night Elves my whole life. Now that the time has come for me to finally speak, I am speechless.' thought Legolas and after a while decided to go down to them.  
  
And with that, Legolas jumped out of the tree. If the two she-elves hadn't already known he was there, he might have startled them.  
  
"I am Legolas of the woodland realm. Long has it been since a night elf ventured to this land. What brings you here?" asked Legolas.  
  
The taller one spoke," I am Ireth, leader of the sentinels of our realm. This is my second in command, Lessien." They both bowed low to Legolas, knowing full well that he was actually the PRINCE of Mirkwood. As Legolas looked upon Lessien he was struck so much by her beauty and grace, he almost felt as if she had bewitched him with her eyes.  
  
The hobbits were very relieved that Legolas had showed up. Ireth and Lessien seemed nice enough, but they were very intimidating entities. It was then that Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli came out of hiding. Ireth and Lessien were beginning to feel outnumbered. For they thought the folk to be trust worthy, but it was hard to put trust in people these days.  
  
"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Boromir of Gondor, and Gimli son of Gloin. I heard you say that you were going to Lothlorien, for that is where we are headed. What is your business with the Lorien elves? If I may ask.  
  
"We can no longer pretend that we do not exist. We are being deeply affected by the spreading of Sauron's shadow, we would like to share with the Lord and Lady what we plan to do." said Ireth " We do not wish to wait until all of Middle-Earth is covered in shadow, we wish to go to war. We have not many of our people, but we do not wish to leave Middle-Earth without a fight. If it should be our peoples' end, we want it to be a great end."  
  
At this, the whole company was shocked. After Aragorn got over his shock, he decided that he should share with them the purpose of their being there. He told them of their quest and the ring and what they planned to do. After he was done explaining, the two she-elves were stunned. They did not know that the ring of power had once again been found, let alone already started its voyage to the mountain of fire. They decided to accompany the fellowship to Lorien, and maybe even beyond, if it was their will.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************* Legolas sat on a flet that over looked the whole of Caras Galadhon. He sat there lost in his thoughts for hours and hours during their time in Lorien. 'They are both beautiful, but there is something about Lessien. She haunts me and yet it is not terrible. I want to know what is behind those shining eyes. I wonder what they have seen-' Legolas' thoughts were interrupted by Lessien. She came up the steps to the flet and sat next to him, running her hand through her hair seductively. She acted as if she did it unknowingly, though she knew what she was doing.  
  
During their time in Lorien Lessien's attraction toward Legolas had grown very strong. She didn't know why she was drawn to an elf from Mirkwood so. He was different, though. He was very fair and pleasant to talk to. They would sit and talk for hours and not get boared with each other's company. She was afraid that her feelings for Legolas were going to affect her decision to go to war with Sauron.  
  
"The Lord and Lady were very gracious, were they not? I am glad that they support us in our decision to go to war. I just hope that they will not turn and run, but help the other peoples of Middle-Earth before going to the undying lands."  
  
"They were very gracious indeed. I am also glad they support your peoples' decision. May I ask you, why is it that you two decided to be sentinels, instead of something else?" said Legolas.  
  
"In our realm the warriors are mostly she-elves. But, when we are not at war, the she-elves do as they wish, and we wished to be sentinels. Our time has come again, though, to go to war. We have not done that in an age." she replied "We will not go to war in haste, though, we will wait and scout out our enemy. Wait for just the right moment to attack and maybe our people will live to see Valinor."  
  
At this Legolas said nothing. He was very concerned for Lessien, because he had very deep feelings for her. He was afraid that after they parted in Lorien, that he would never see her again. He didn't think he could bear to know that she was slain in the war, and he had done nothing to help her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
The time had come for the fellowship to leave Lorien. Legolas found it especially hard to say good bye to the two Night Elves. He wanted to confess his love for Lessien, but was afraid that she did not feel the same. Little did he know, that she was fighting the same battle on the inside. She wanted to confess her love to him, but was afraid to affect her decision of going to war.  
  
'If I don't tell her, she will never know how i feel. If i do, i risk her not feeling the same and looking silly for telling her my feelings.'  
  
He thought on this for a long time and then finally came to the decision to tell her. Just as he turned to go to her, he saw that she was behind him. Before he could say a word she took his face gently in her hands and kissed him very softly. The feeling of her lips on his was very nice, he thought, he wished it would be this way forever. She backed away and said,"I could not leave without telling you my feelings. Though i am no good at words, i think my actions speak for themselves."  
  
Legolas looked at her stunned and she feared for a moment that he did not feel the same. But then he stepped to her, and took her gently in his arms and kissed her for a long time. Then he said "I am no good at relaying my feelings. So i hope that you get my answer from my kiss."  
  
"I must tell you that though i have told you this, it will not hinder my decision of going to war with my people. I will still return to Fangorn and go to war. I could not bare to know that i let you leave without sharing my feelings for you though."  
  
With that she turned and started to leave. "I hope to see you again. Whether it be on the otherside, if my journey takes me there i will wait for you."  
  
Legolas would not see her again though, he thought. However, he did not know where his journey would take him next. 


	2. ch 2

This is the second chapter of my first fan fic! I hope you like it! the story has been taking place as Legolas sees and thinks it. he has many challenges coming his way because of his love for a certian night elf.  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters except lessien and ireth, they belong to tolkien. the IDEA for the night elves came from war craft 3, but are based verrrry loosley on them. so please dont sue me!  
  
when you see this 'enter text here' that's legolas thinking.  
  
The sun will set on the night elves ch. 2  
  
It had been several weeks since the company left Lorien, and Legolas missed Lessien very much. They were in the boats going down the Anduin, but Legolas' thoughts were still in Lorien. He thought often about Lessien and wondered if she did the same.  
  
'I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again. I hope that she wonders the same about me.'  
  
Legolas' thoughts were cut short when Aragorn pointed out the Argonath. "Look" he said "Long have i wanted to look upon the kings of old." As Aragorn said this the whole company looked upon the great statues with awe and wonder in their eyes. It was a dream of Aragorn and Boromir to look upon them, and they finally had.  
  
The company travelled all day without any unecessary conversation. None of them really wanted to continue on with their quest after having stayed in Lorien. Gimli wept openly, but Legolas found himself bottling it up once again. To Legolas, there was no greater honor than to be in the fellowship, but deep inside of him he couldn't help but regret it a little.  
  
The company stopped to set up their camp, and the hobbits were already getting ready to sleep; except sam, he was getting dinner. Legolas decided to go and scout out the area surrounding them to make sure there was so immediate danger. Aragorn decided to accompany him, for he was very concerned about his friend. "What eats at you my friend?" said Aragorn.  
  
"There is nothing that eats at me that does not eat at the rest of the company" he replied.  
  
"I see it in your eyes, Legolas. Why do you hide from your feelings?"  
  
"Hide? I do not hide. I only put them aside. There is no room for people to be feeling sorry for themselves. Besides, even if there was something wrong, I know there is nothing i can do about it now." answered Legolas.  
  
Though Aragorn knew what it was that bothered Legolas, he knew that if he tried to push him, it would only push him farther away. So he decided to try something.  
  
"Lessien and Ireth were very nice elves. Do you agree?" he said.  
  
Legolas could say nothing. He knew what Aragorn was doing, and he knew that eventually he would have to tell his friend what was wrong.  
  
'How do I explain this to Aragorn? What will he say when he finds out that I am in distress because I let my heart get close to someone during a time like this? It is partially my fault that i feel so terrible, and yet i cannot help but feel this way.'  
  
Aragorn waited patiently for Legolas to ponder what he was going to say. He knew that he would tell him when he was ready. They finished patroling and started back to camp. Finally Legolas decided he would tell him.  
  
"I fell in love with Lessien." he said with sadness, shame and happiness all mixed in his voice. When he said this, Aragorn noticed that Legolas blushed.  
  
"I knew that you had. The look in your eyes only comes from having to leave your love behind." Aragorn said with a slight smile. If anyone could relate to what Legolas was feeling, it was Aragorn; he thought of Arwen often  
  
When they returned back to camp, they realized that Boromir and Frodo were both missing. Almost at once Aragorn's stomach twinged with fear, because he had seen how much Boromir had changed since the beginning. They all went in different directions looking for the two.  
  
'I hope my fears were not correct about Boromir. He is a very valiant man, but i fear that he wants the ring for another reason than to destroy it.'  
  
Legolas and Gimli were jogging through the trees looking for Frodo, when Legolas stopped with no forward motion. His ears perked up and he heard something off in the distance. Gimli heard nothing, but trusted Legolas' keen elf ears. After a couple of seconds Legolas knew what it was: Uruk- hai.  
  
"Quickly Gimli! There is Uruk-hai! We must find the rest of the company!"  
  
They turned the opposite direction hoping the find the rest of the company, but were ambushed by a company of Uruks. One came up to Legolas with his scimitar raised, he aimed it at the back of Legolas' head as he was shooting others before him. Suddenly an axe came out of nowhere it seemed, killing the orc. It startled Legolas, for it missed his head by only a few inches. He turned and saw that it was not the axe of Gimli, but he saw no one else around.  
  
Gimli killed the last orc, and he and Legolas were off to find the rest of the company. They found Aragorn being ambused, but a large company. Legolas let one arrow fly, but it killed two orcs going straight throught their throats. They fought for what seemed like an eternity, and they had lost sight of Aragorn again. He had run off when they heard the horn of Boromir sound, but Legolas and Gimli had to stay and fight off the orcs that were behind them.  
  
Legolas noticed after awhile that some of the orcs were lying dead, and he had not killed them. It wouldn't have been so strange if they didn't have arrows in them that were unfamiliar to Legolas. When the last orc was killed they ran and found that Boromir had been shot three times and it was fatal. After he passed they all sat in silence, then they made him a grave in one of the boats of Lorien.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
'I never dreamed that our quest would bring us to Edoras. I have never been to a city of men. They seem to have much honor, though.' Legolas came out of his thoughts, and back to the conversation.  
  
"Open war is upon you; whether you would risk it or not" Aragorn said to Theoden.  
  
"Last time i checked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." He replied catching Legolas and Aragorn a little off guard.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Helm's Deep!" exclaimed Gandalf, as they were walking quickly back to the stables.  
  
As Gandalf was preparing to ride off he told Aragorn,"Look to the east at first light on the fifth day."  
  
"We will be waiting."  
  
With that, Gandalf was off. They woud not see him for five more days. **************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Legolas was walking far ahead of the company looking for any dangers that may be waiting for them.  
  
'I wish that i knew where the night elves lived in Fangorn Forest' he thought as he walked. 'I am also glad that i do not. For if i did, i fear that i would be very tempted to leave my company and fight with them'  
  
Off in the distance he could see that there were Warg riders heading for them. He started to run back, but heard the screams of Hama. His head had been crushed by the jaws of a warg scout. He slew the warg and his rider with an arrow the the throat.  
  
"A scout!" he exclaimed, kicking the warg away from him. Eowyn started to leave the women and children to Helm's Deep, and the able men of the company rode off to meet the Wargs.  
  
The company fought off what seemed like an almost endless number of warg riders. Legolas killed most by arrow, but found that he had to use his knives when his quiver came empty. As he slit the throat of his last Warg he realized that he did not see Aragorn. He and Gimli headed over towards the cliff to find a wounded rider laying in the grass. He laughed at the two disgustingly.  
  
"Tell us where our friend is, or i will ease your passing!" grumbled Gimli.  
  
Laughing the orc said, "he took a little tumble of the cliff."  
  
"You lie!" legolas said, gripping the disgusting creatures armor. Then he saw in the creature's hand, the necklace the Lady Arwen had given Aragorn. He took it from the dead orc's hand and peered over the cliff. He could say nothing. He looked over the cliff with much sorrow in his eyes, thinking that he would never see his beloved friend again. **************************************************************************** ****************************** Legolas couldn't sleep that night. He came out and stood on the stone structure looking out over the grassy field before him. All he could think about was what had happened to Aragorn. Not only had he lost Lessien, but he had lost one of his best friends as well. He stood there the whole night lost in his thoughts, he did not move until dawn came. He went back inside to see if he could force himself to eat breakfast.  
  
"What is your name boy?" he aske dthe little boy seated next to him. He could not have been more that ten years old.  
  
"Andor, my lord"  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"I had only a father"  
  
"Had?"  
  
"Yesterday; Warg riders."  
  
"I am very sorry. I did not mean to upset you"  
  
As he was talking with the boy, they heard gasps of people outside. He stood up quickly and saw Aragorn enter. Aragorn did not look up, and almost ran straight into Legolas. He returned his necklace, and let Aragorn speak to Theoden.  
  
When Aragorn came out he learned that there was an army of Uruk-hai; ten thousand at least!  
  
'There is no way that a group of three hundred farmers are going to fend off and army of ten thousand Uruks! It is absurd that Theoden will not send message for aid. He thinks that he knows elves so much that he does not even ask? That is folly!'  
  
He was very upset looking at some of the boys that they were giving swords and armor to. He knew that none of those boys would return. He stood by the door watching all the men, and boys line up. Suddenly he heard a horn sound. " That is no orc horn!" he said to Aragorn and Gimli. They ran out down the steps to see Haldir leading an army of Lorien elves. That was not all, though, behind the he saw Lessien! She was leading an army of night elves! He ran to her and they embraced.  
  
"Was it you that saved Gimli and I in the woods by the Anduin?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes it was I, but i could not travel with you, we needed to make haste."  
  
"How did you know we needed help?" he said with excitement and worry in his voice.  
  
"We decided that the night elves could help much more if we combined our forces. We have come to help the people of Rohan." 


	3. ch 3

I don't own any of these characters except for lessien. the rest belong to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien. The idea for the night elves came from the pc game war craft 3, but resemble them very little. So please dont sue me!  
  
When you see this 'enter text here' that is Legolas thinking.  
The sun will set on the night elves ch. 3  
  
Theoden was very surprised to see that the elves were willing to fight next to men once more. He almost felt bad for them; he knew that many of them would die.  
  
The men were very greatful for the night elves army, but were a bit worried that they could not hold their own. They didn't think that an army of she- elves could do much. Still, the she-elves gave them a thousand more soldiers and they could use every bit of help.  
  
Legolas chose to stand with the Lorien army because he would put his expert archery to use. The night elves were also expert archers, but stood behind the Lorien elves ready to fight if any Uruks came up the wall. He was very worried about Lessien, but knew that she had fought in more wars than he, and probably had better chances of getting out alive than he did.  
  
Together, the elves and men stood watching the army of uruk-hai stomp up the hill. In the dark it only looked like a large black mass floating along the grass, except for the torches. As they stood, it started to rain, and they could hear the water hitting their armor. It was a sound that none of them wanted to hear again, and the memory of it would haunt them for the rest of their days.  
  
When the Uruks halted, they started stomping and yelling. The noise was so great that it shook the walls of Helm's deep.  
  
"Prepare to fire!" yelled Aragorn.  
  
The elves raised their arrows, and the first group of she-elves raised their cross bows.  
  
"Arrows up!" hollared Gamling.  
  
The men readied their bows. They stood there and the noise seemed to grow in thier ears; it was almost disorienting. In the rain one of the men slipped and fired, killing an orc. It seemed to insult the uruks, as if they hadn't expected to suffer any casualties. The uruks started to rush the wall, firing arrows.  
  
"Fire!" yelled Aragorn.  
  
The elves let their arrows fly. The air was full of arrows, all of them being fatal shots. The men fired as well, killing many. The orcs fired anchors and began raising up ladders. Hundreds of Uruks began scaling the ladders ready to kill any in their path.  
  
'They look like disgusting insects! If they weren't so evil, I might consider pitying them.' thought legolas.  
  
"Prepare for war!" warned Lessien. She turned to her army and at once they unsheethed thier swords and readied their axes. The night elves were experts with the sword and axe, but were also deadly in hand-to-hand combat. They rushed the wall and with the Lorien elves, they held off the orcs for several hours.  
  
Both sides had lost many lives, and Legoalas' quiver was empty. He searched and took some arrows from a dead orcs quiver. It sickened him that he had to use an orc arrow, but he need them. He saw an orc rushing the wall with a torch, he shot him twice, but he still made it. Once the fire got to the metal object, the wall of Helm's deep blew. Legolas was blown to the ground behind the wall, and saw many orcs rushing into the hole.  
  
'If only i had killed that orc! I could've-'  
  
As Legolas was staggering to his feet an orc rushed upon him. He smashed legolas in the face, and raised his scimitar, just as he was lower it, he was killed by a dagger to the throat. Legolas looked up with surprise; it was lessien who had saved him!  
  
'She's still alive! Thank the light!'  
  
She ran to him and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Be careful my dear Legolas. I do not want to come out of this fight alone!" she said.  
  
He had to start using his daggers, because there was no more arrows around, but the orcs were to many. He killed many around him and was still fighting them off. He noticed that there were many slain she-elves, and was very sad for them.  
  
"To the keep!" yelled Aragorn.  
  
When Legolas reached the keep, he noticed that there were only about twenty night elves that had returned. He did not know that most of them refused to retreat and stayed to fight. One of them was Lessien. The Lorien elves were outside, holding off the orcs on the sides. Legolas twinged with sickness thinking that Lessien had been killed.  
  
' I have to stop thinking or i will die as well.'  
  
Just then the uruks burst through the doors to the keep. The men started fighting them off and were able to block the doors with tables, but could not hold them off much longer. The remaining night elves followed Aragorn and Gimli out the side door. They all jumped on to the ramp leading to the keep and held off many orcs.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli and the night elves returned to the keep. All seemed lost, when Legolas reminded Aragorn of Gandalf's words.  
  
"It is almost dawn!" exclaimed Gimli.  
  
Aragorn convinced Theoden to ride out and meet them. The remaining night elves rode out with them, and fought with all of their remaining strength. They looked to the east and could see Gandalf, he appeared to be alone at first, but then a whole army of the Rohirrim rode up behind him. Together, with the elves they drove off the army of Uruk-hai, and claimed victory.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
The men were gathering all the orc bodies to be burned. Legolas did not expect that Lessien had survived, because he had only seen about twenty night elves in the keep that night. He was surprised though, he did not see that many bodies of night elves.  
  
'What could have happened to them if they are not dead?'  
  
As he looked up he saw the answere to his question: it looked like almost five hundred of the night elves were walking up the hill to helm's deep.  
  
'They did not die! Then why did they leave?!'  
  
Lessien approached legolas. "Legolas! you survived the night!" She could tell that Legolas wanted an answer, so she did not wait for him to greet her. "We did not return to the keep last night. We stayed and fought. When the Rohirrim drove off the army, we pursued them and destroyed what was left of them."  
  
Legolas felt bad for questioning her. He felt that he should have known that she would not have pulled out.  
  
They had lost over half of their army in the battle. All that had shown up to Helm's deep was what was left of the night elves. The elves had stayed in their home, and were preparing to leave middle-earth. Lessien feared to tell Legolas this. As she was remembering this, it came apparent on her face that there was something wrong.  
  
"What is it Lessien?"  
  
She told Legolas of thier losses. He did not know that there were so few of her people left in middle-earth. He knew that there was more and he feared what she would say to him next. 


	4. ch 4

This chapter is going to be a bit different from the rest. About the middle of the story, we will stop following Legolas, and follow Lessien in her quest to bring an army to Gondor. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
The sun will set on the night elves ch.4 One very important decision  
  
Legolas sat as she told him that the wood elves were not the only group of elves that were leaving middle-earth. She was very sad to tell him, because she had known all along, and still she let him fall for her.  
  
When she was done telling him, Legolas had no words. He was stunned. He had not the heart to tell her that he did not wish to leave now to Valinor, but knew that he was going to stay and make sure this war was won.  
  
"I have not words of wisdom in this matter, dear Lessien. I do know, however, that i cannot go with you as you wish me to."  
  
Legolas could see the tears well up in her eyes, but he did not reach to comfort her. He knew that if he were to take her in his arms, he would not leave her.  
  
"Even though i cannot go with you, i do not wish you to stay. Your people have done everything they could. We do not wish to bring upon the extiction of the night elves because we were too selfish to let them leave to live with the Valar. The night elves are too special; you are too special."  
  
Lessien sat in thought for what seemed to Legolas an eternity. He was in such suspense to hear her answer that he thought he would burst. Just when he thought this, she answered.  
  
"Legolas. You make a excellent point. But i do not think i can leave you to whatever end shall become of you. I do not want you to be alone."  
  
"I will not be alone, I have Aragorn and Gimli. They are the best friends that an elf could have. Besides, when this war is over, i will go to Valinor. I will meet you there."  
  
Reluctantly she accepted his plea. She promised him that she would help lead the night elves to Valinor and to meet him somewhere in the future. That was what she promised him, though not what she would do. She knew that Legolas and his friends would need a lot of help before the end. She knew if she had to, she could muster another ten or twelve thousand night elf warriors. That would take some time though, so she promised him she would take them home. He did not know though that she planned to go Gondor with a new army.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lessien told Aragorn and Theoden that she and her troops would stay and help gather the orc bodies. It took some time for them to all be gathered and burned. They did not want those foul beasts to have any chance of getting a proper burial, so they burned their carcasses.  
  
When they were done Lessien headed over to Legolas to say her farewell. He was with Gimli, they were talking about something unknown to her. Gimli saw her approaching and turned to Legolas:  
  
"Your lady approaches Legolas" he whispered.  
  
Before he could reply she was beside them.  
  
"Gimli, I do not know how to tell you how much of a blessed creature you are. May the Valar bless you for the rest of your days. I fear that we shall never meet again, though. Farewell spangaer. (Bearded one)" said Lessien.  
  
"Do not be so distressed at our parting love. You have blessed me with your memory, and that i will take with me for the rest of my days. Good bye fair lady of the night."  
  
As Gimli said this his eyes welled up with tears, and he knew that he could not contain the sorrow, so he excused himself to go compose.  
  
Lessien smiled as two tears ran down her cheek and watched him walk away. Now, she stood and looked Legolas in the eyes.  
  
"Legolas, I refuse to say good bye to you. I know that no matter where it is, be it on the other side, i will see you again. I - I - "  
  
She had to stop to compose herself. Legolas could not help but start to well up with tears.  
  
"I do not wish to leave you, but i will go. Namaarie A'maelamin. Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle." ( Farewell my beloved. My heart shall weep until it sees thee again. May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.)  
  
Legolas wept openly now and could not bear the thought of saying good bye, but did.  
  
"Vanya sulie, Mela en' coiamin. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva. Elen sila lumenn omentilmo." (Fair winds, love of my life. Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet. A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting.) he said this with such love, that lessien thought she would not be able to turn away from him.  
  
The only thing that kept her going was the fact that she knew she would see him again in the last battle: the battle to end all battles. She only hoped that she could gather enough warriors in time to make it to the battle before it had ended: for good or for bad. She knew that if the battle ended badly she would rather be there instead of having to live longer to see more suffering, and if they were to win, she wanted the night elves to be there and celebrate their victory.  
  
As Legolas watched Lessien walk away, her long, shiny, black hair flowing each time she took a step, he was unaware that he would not have to wait long to see her again. Legolas was presently trying to compose himself as he saw Aragorn walking his way.  
  
With a small simpathetic smile Aragorn said, "Do not worry my friend, you will see her again."  
  
"In my heart i know this, because for some reason, i do not think she will go to Valinor. Even still, i can not help but feel anything but sorrow at this moment." replied Legolas.  
  
"Come my friend, we are to ride with Theoden and Gandalf to Isengard." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Isengard! Do we plan to attack now that he has emptied his power onto helm's deep?" exclaimed Legolas.  
  
"No. Gandalf has informed me that the Ents have helped us quite a lot in this matter."  
  
"Perhaps we will find Merry and Pippin there."  
  
"Perhaps my friend. Now come, we must make haste."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lessien Led her army through the field and back to the mountain pass. Presently she stopped, she only had about five hundred of the thousand she had brought with her; and as she looked at them her heart wept, for many of them were her friends.  
  
"I am stopping because i must discuss something with you." she said.  
  
They looked at her relieved that they could take a rest, and they all kneeled on the ground.  
  
"I know not what most of you plan to do; whether you plan to go to Valinor or stay, it is your choice. I am planning on going to Gondor to help in the fight against Sauron. I would like to take and army with me, for they can use all the help we can give them. Who is with me?" she pleaded.  
  
At first, most of them sat in thought. She noticed that most of them were calculating in their heads what their decision would be. Finally one stood. She looked very similar to Lessien, but was much younger. She had piercing green eyes, and her hair was black as night. She was one of the archers. She wore upon her back a black quiver with a silver and purple design on it and carried in her hand a bow. Her cloak was black and was clasped with a brooch in the shape of a cresent moon. Her name was Luthien daughter of Linwe. She spoke:  
  
"I will go, my mother fought in the battle long ago, and i will follow in her footsteps."  
  
She looked at the others' tired faces and was sad. She knew that none of them really wanted to go. Lessien looked at Luthien as if to ask her to help plead with the rest.  
  
"Our mothers and grandmothers fought long ago. We cannot leave this battle all up to them to fight again. You are tired, we all are, but if you help fight, then this war will be over and we may never have to fight another war again. Some of us will lose our lives, yes, but that will only mean we can rest for all eternity with the rest of our fallen friends. Who will go?"  
  
As Luthien said this the flash came back into the warriors' eyes, and they all stood and in one voice said I!  
  
Lessien was overjoyed at their decision, but could not help but feel sorrow. She could not believe the bravery and selflessness that was in the she-elves before her.  
  
"We make camp here! We will march in the morning. Rest now while you can, all of you. I cannot thank you enough, i dont know what kind of reward could ever reward your bravery. We march home and in 7 days from this day we will bring war to the foes of Gondor!"  
  
They all cheered, and even though they knew it was likely they would go to their deaths, they were filled with happiness so great, they thought they burst. 


End file.
